


How Far I'd Go

by KZDipped



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blue Leader - Freeform, Guns, Post The End, Red Leader, Spies, Tom's sarcastic attitude, Tord almost got rekt, Violence, anyway, depictions of blood, for that matter so did tom, kinda he isn't a leader yet, oh wait it wasn't almost he totally did, tom could probably use a raise after this, tomfoolery, wow look at these beautiful tags, yay puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZDipped/pseuds/KZDipped
Summary: Tom Redge is a good soldier, he does his job and people know it.  What people don't know is that he wasn't always like that, especially with Red Leader.  Their past is messy, which is obviously why it's kept under wraps.Guess someone spilled the beans.





	

It was no exaggeration that when Tom Redge became a captain in the Red Army, he turned a few heads. Besides the rumours surrounding his enlisting (including an immediate arrest), he did seem to get some not necessarily positive special treatment from Red Leader. He seemed to check in on the soldier more than other new recruits, and the fact that he had been put into a captain role straightaway without extra training was strange enough. But of course no one would ask Red Leader directly about this, and those who asked Tom got mostly sarcastic responses, nothing really. But as captains went Tom was a good one, and before long whispers of the pair having some strange past together fizzled out. 

The army grew larger and more successful, and before long several small European countries were secretly under their command. More recruits flooded in, and before long there were none who had any kind of questions about Red and Tom’s past. 

One afternoon, as Tom hurried from one place to another, on some kind of routine path, a recruit approached him and saluted. “Captain Redge, sir! May I have a word with you?” 

“Sure, but you’re going to have to walk and talk, I have to be on the other side of the base in five.” Tom continued on, but faltered at a faint, ‘ch-clack’ behind him. 

“Keep walking. I assume you know what that sound is?” 

Tom glanced back at the soldier, but continued moving forward. “Yes. Can I help you in any way that involves you not using your weapon?” 

“I know where you’re going right now, you’re on your way to debriefing, and every third morning Red Leader is there.” The soldier’s voice was low, and had a slight desperate note to it. “He often takes you aside to speak to you particularly, and today when he does that you are going to kill him.” 

“Ah.” His fingers brushed the gun holstered at his side, but Tom knew he couldn’t draw it quick enough. “Might I ask why? Or rather, why me? I don’t blame you for wanting to kill him, I can understand that.” 

“Why, because you have such history together! No one else around here could get so close to the Leader so easily, and it’s not like you haven’t tried to kill him before. It wouldn’t come as a surprise I’m sure.” 

“Alright, you’ve done your research then. Still don’t know why you think I’d do it though.” Tom nodded at a passing soldier in the hallway, so as not to appear anything was off. Who knew what this guy would do. 

“Obviously, I’ll kill you if you don’t.” 

“And be caught for murdering me? Seems poorly thought through. So how’s about you back off, and-“ 

He was cut off by the soldier laughing. “My boss thought that wouldn’t convince you, I should've listened. If you don’t kill him, my people know where to find your friends.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, I do actually have a few acquaintances believe it or not.” 

“Edd.” When Tom didn’t respond, the soldier continued, “Matt as well, although sources say you were never as close with him.” 

“…Who?” 

“Oh, no point playing dumb! You as good as told me I was correct before, about your history with Red! Or should I say, Tord. Ah, but time’s running out.” They were fast approaching their destination, the hall filling with more soldiers. “Better decide quickly.” 

The pair weaved through the small crowd, a metal rod brushing against Tom’s back as a reminder of the infiltrator’s presence. He hoped dimly that Tord wouldn’t be here for some reason, that he wouldn’t have to carry out what he had to do, but of course he had no luck there. Tord was standing only a few feet away as he came to a halt, and noticed Tom nearly immediately. “Thomas.” He came nearer, only then noticing the soldier standing directly behind him. “Who's this?” 

“Now,” the soldier muttered, and Tom pulled out his gun. 

Tord, recognizing the movement before it really happened, reached for his in return, but in the same fluid motion Tom pointed it at himself, notching the barrel just below his chin. There was a bang, but not from either of the men’s guns; Tom crumpled to the floor, leaving a confused leader staring at the soldier holding a smoking pistol before him. In a flash they tried to run, but Tord lodged a bullet in their back, and they too fell to the floor. The inevitable screams of panic and surprise coursed through the crowd as they realized what was going on, although it did nothing to aid their leader in the slightest. 

Tom, meanwhile, was attempting to pinpoint exactly where the pain racking his system was coming from. Obviously he had been shot, but his body was trying desperately to both shut down and carry on, which was of no help really. Bracing his palms on the floor, he pushed himself up, only to crumple back down as new waves of pain arced across his spine. After a moment he realized he hadn’t quite hit the floor, as several pairs of hands pulled him forward and leaned him up against something, probably a wall. They left suddenly, and Tom struggled to focus back on his surroundings. There were people rushing to and fro around him, and someone calling out orders, probably Tord. He leaned back against the wall, trying to stay upright. His torso was becoming soaked in red, so he must’ve been shot in the chest; although he could still breathe thankfully, the bullet must be lower, maybe in his stomach. 

Tord, who had indeed been giving out commands, knelt beside Tom now, grabbing his attention. “Thomas, you still with us?” 

“O-obviously, it’sss gonna take more than that…” Tom laughed, but it was less reassuring than just delirious. 

“I’ve sent for a medic, they should be here shortly…” Tord began to pull back Tom’s jacket, trying to assess the wound better. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

“Ooh, that dude j-ust wanted me to kill you, and I said…I-I said…” Tom paused, squirming uncomfortably under Tord’s hands. “I forget w-what I said, but there wasss definitely a ‘no’ in there.” 

“Alright, well, try to stay awake, okay?” Tord examined the bullet hole with dismay. It was a messy job, the bullet having torn in a diagonal through his back and out the other side. Tom was losing blood quickly, maybe faster than the medic could take care of. “Thomas, do you trust me?” 

“W-what…?” Tom blinked, narrowed eyes trying to get a grasp on Tord’s intentions. “Barely…” 

“Well I need you to now, I think the wound should be cauterized or you’re going to bleed out. It’s going to hurt like hell though.” 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Tom sank a little lower against the wall. “Get on with it th-then.” 

Of course he couldn’t have anticipated just how much it would burn, twisting his insides in agony. He let out a small cry, grabbing out for anything to confirm that there was still solidity in the world, something besides this. It let up for just a moment, allowing him to take a much-needed breath, before something relatively cold and metallic reached behind his back to the other side and started again. 

As suddenly as it came, the worst of the pain stopped, leaving a dull burning ache that lingered with at least some kind of reassuring constant. Tom let out a gasp, taking one cool breath after another, unable to stop the shaking now taking over his body. Tears streaked down his face, and he gripped something tightly, a hand, Tord’s biological hand, although he couldn’t clearly recall taking it in the first place. “Heh… s-sorry.” 

Tord blinked at his soldier, acquaintance, friend? “You have nothing to be sorry for, you’ve done more for the army just now than most would.” 

“N-no, I… t-this must be something l-like it felt when you fell f...from the sky.” 

Tord frowned, puzzling over the meaning of- Oh. _Oh._ “No no, Tom, don’t compare that to-“ 

“Excuse me, Red Leader sir? If you wouldn’t mind moving out of the way?” The medics had arrived, thankfully with a stretcher. 

Tord nodded, letting Tom’s fingers slip out of his own and standing to the side as they attended to him. “…Update me on his condition as soon as anything changes,” he told one of the medics standing by. They nodded with a salute, before joining their companions as Tord walked away, back to whatever duties awaited the Red Leader.

**Author's Note:**

> *claps hands together* SO... GUESS THAT WAS SOMETHING HUH  
> This could have a second part? If y'all want closure or something let me know  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
